blue moons and stolen hearts
by EdslitAlsia
Summary: when a new girl moves to town with charas all hell breaks loose she likees ikuto and ikuto likes her but so does TADASE this is a AxT IxOC


outside of class kari kissi came up to Tadase hitori

Kari: Tadase Kun right you're a guardian correct I'm Kari kissi the new girl oh yuki stay out of trouble with your sisters.

Tadase nodded then looked around the room seeing 8 extra charas and gasped

Tadase: are those all yours

Kari: who my charas yeah they are oh do you know about charinani

Tadase: yes can you transform?

Kari: well not to brag or anything but I can transform with more than one chara at a time its called over charinani oh should I show you? Or do you have a friend with more than one chara that can transform? I could teach them anytime.

Tadase: oh well yes 1 minute shell be right here

He hit speed dial on his phone and told amu to come ASAP she came up

Amu: yes tadase oh hi are you kari?

Kari: well yes Tadase is this the girl with more than one chara?

Tadase: yes amu she's going to show you something with her charas

Kari: ok 1st thing 1st how many charas do you have

Amu: I have 3

Kari: oh no pick 2 of them and I'll show you over charinani

Amu: Ran Miki want to try this with me

Ran Miki: SURE

Kari: ok you know the sayings they say to character change? And what you say to transform well watch this

They said the fallowing at the same time

Yuki: paw claw slash! Kaku: sing sang sung! Kari: MY OWN HEART UNLOCK

Yuki and kaku both went in there eggs then went into her body her hair wasn't up in any way just down her outfit changes into what looked like Dias outfit then got red with black designs she got cat ears and a tail that were midnight blue and a music clip appeared on them at the base of her tail then as earrings on her ears

Kari: CHARINANI SINGING CLAW DANCER and that's how you have to say everything at the same time now you try.

Karis phone rang she picked it up

Kari: yes hello who's speaking oh IKI hi are you still coming to get me yeah next to amu's oh is she coming to well I'll ask then. Hey amu want to come with me and Ikuto are going to my house and he wants to know if he can take you home too!

Tadase: tsuyumi Ikuto wants to walk my girlfriend home that cat thief what is he thinking

Amu: um no ill walk with tadase he was coming with the guardians for a special meeting and ikuto would ruin all of our fun

Tadase: listen to me Kari tsuyumi Ikuto is a black cat that brings nothing but bad luck he even stole my key my key to amu's lock please just leave him alone

Amu: he has a bad history with Ikuto so please don't mention him here

Kari: alright ill be careful anything else not to say?

Amu: well Tadase do you mind if I say the p word?

Tadase: well if you must go ahead

Amu: ok don't say prince or well oh my prince tadase can you come over tonight honey

Tadase: prince amu wait I YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME IN SUTCH A MANNER I AM KING MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

His crown popped off and he looked so embarrassed and went in the corner to sulk as amu squeezed ran

Amu: RAN why'd you make me do that you know you cant just character change

She walked over to tadase explaining what had happened and that ran did a character change and he was fine

Tadase: I'm sorry its just kisiki wont stand for that word he just does that I'm so sorry

Kari: its alright oh amu do you want to use all of your charas to over transform? Its not as easy as the other way but its fun!

Amu was holding tadase hand trying to calm him down nodded

Kari: ok yours will be much easier then mine I have to do 8 you only have to do 3 well here we go

She had all the charas around her all 8 of hers

Kari: paw, claw, slash type, draw, write sing, sang, sung my heart unlocking see, saw, seen dance danced dancing kiss kissed kissing these are who I want to be diamond gem crystal up down sideways LETS UNLOCK!

She went around spinning every witch way and she came out dressed in a pink dress with black designs a microphone on her ear like amu's transformation with Dia and a laptop her hair up in a long sash sweeping the ground her cat ears and tail she did some poses

Kari: Charinani opal dancer! Hey new style cool

they gasped when they heard it ten saw ikuto came up

Ikuto: time for the concert kissi kitty oops secrets out oh well oh yeah you have to sing your songs now guys want to come we have tickets

Amu: oh ok sure ill come how about you Tadase

Tadase: uh sure so your kissi kitty the new singer?

Kari: yes I uh came up with a new song called well you have to wait ill sing 3 songs the new one will be the last

Amu: ok lets go

They ran to the concert and amu and tadase took there seats

Kari was transformed with kaku

Kari: IM KISSI KITTY AND IM GONA SING FOR YOU TONGHT WHOS READY?

The crowed screamed

she sang 2 songs when the tune of the music changed to a lullaby she sang a simple song and walked offstage with all the babies and children out in the crowed asleep then tadase and amu got up and went to see kari

Amu: wow did you character change with kaku

Kari: no I don't cheat at all I play fair

She started to get 2 pink hearts on her face and transformed with just yuki she was like yoru only a girl in a dress a big black dress paws and all and she talked in like a baby voice like yaya

Kari: Charinani kitty charms nya~ Yuki chiiiii I dint wana change not in front of tadase kuun and amu chiiii nya change back

She stood there yelling at the chara in her body with amu and tadase had that big anime sweat drop like wtf…. When ikuto came in death rebel style (wheeee)

Kari: nya ikito kuun what cha doing

She stood there with soulless eyes when he started after her

Kari: nya TIGER TRINKET ]

A big heart appeared and she shot it at him he got a color on then a heart charm on it as she dodged the moves

Kari: KITTY CHARM!!!

He got bells on his collar and kari just jumped around she was playful as a kitten but powerful as a tiger

Kari: colorful cat

He got a small cat charm on his collar as kari jumped through the attacks

Kari: KISSI K=catastrophe

He got a yarn ball on his collar she danced through the attacks still not even breaking a sweat

Kari: BROKEN CHARM SPECIAL!!

His collar started to break and his charinani undid then the charms came off and the coller broke he was surprised with the little kitten

Kari: IKI KUUUU DON'T DO THAAA IKI KUUUUU

She screamed at him as she changed back he was kind of scared and had the sweat drop

Kari: oh thank you yuki Chan now don't do that until I ask ok? I'm sorry I'm so used to over transform that yuki is kind of a baby transformation heh heh oh I better tell utau about death rebel right or did you tell her yet

Amu: well I um please don't she'll freak out oh tadase kun its late shouldn't we get home?

Tadase: oh yes we should kari can you clean up here?

Kari: sure nya ill take care of it tadase kuun! ACK yuki stop

Tadase and amu laughed then ran out

Kari: ikito can you take me home we can catch up with them

Ikuto: right sure lets go hey be a cat please it helps us go faster ughhh my arm

Kari: ok oh ikito are you ok ill carry you come here

He did and she transformed into her kitten self KITTEN CHARM!( I love it)

Kari: ok come on lets go

She ran and was a foot behind amu and tadase

Kari: AMU TADASE HELP ughhh wow your heavy for a cat

Amu and tadase turned around to see her resting by a post with an unconscious ikuto in her arms

Amu: ikuto hey kari what happened

Tadase murmured something like "amu I told you about that black cat you're my girlfriend not his" she didn't hear she grabbed his arm and ran over

Amu: amulet heart ikuto wake up uhg your right he is heavy

They both managed to get him to amu's door before running out of breath when her mom opened the door (note: this is AFTER the time she found him and her in the room together so she has explained that he gets sick to the point he passes out amu and tadase tried not to think about it I still wonder are they going out? Whatever well yeah the face haunts her nightmare blah blah)

Mom: Amu wait is this the same boy from before oh is he alright oh tadase good to see you again

Amu: don't bring that day up please

She and tadase looked guilty and sad

Tadase: oh I should get home take care of him night amu chan!

END OF CHAPTER 1

Yuki: hi this is chappeter one of my tadamu story oh and I call him ikito kuun cause she`s a baby and that's his nickname for her so yeah

Iki: do I have to do this part?

Yuki: if u wana stay outta the box

Iki: ok SEE YA NEXT TIME NYAN

Yuki: bye!


End file.
